The Broken Childhood Promise
by Shinomiya Kaede
Summary: Apa janji itu sebegitu mudah diingkari' Naoto & Souji friendship. RnR please...


**AAARRGGHH!! Dx kenapa tembus dua ribu kataa!? padahal saya merencanakan tidak lebih dari seribu lima ratus kata, tapi hasilnya malah beginiii!! Dx -dikeroyok seFFN karena gaje- **

**Yak, ini one-shot pertama saya, dan jadinya tidak seperti one-shot (justru hampir saya jadikan two-shot -lha?-) Saya sedang mencoba mengambil challenge di infant, dan jadilah saya ngespam fandom ini lagi dengan fic tidak bermutu saya~ -ditendang- dan seperti biasa, judul fic ini luar biasa gak kreatif dan gak nyambung! xD dan maksud hati ingin membuat fic tentang YosuChie, namun jadilah tangan saya mengetik Souji dan Naoto, ahahahahahaha~ -dilindes-  
**

* * *

**The Broken Childhood Promise  
**

**A Naoto & Souji friendship fic  
**

**For Infantrum challenge: Second POV**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS tentunya (capek saya nulis begini terus -dilempar ke jurang ama ATLUS-)  
**

* * *

Seorang sahabat… kapankah kau akan mendapatkannya?

Tidak… bahkan seorang teman, kapankah kau akan mendapatkannya?

Ketika masih kecil, sama sekali tidak terpikir olehmu tentang hal itu… Sahabat… teman… kenalan… seseorang yang bisa kau percayai selain kakekmu dan Yakushiji. Kau selalu dan selalu sendirian, namun kau tidak memusingkan hal itu, karena kau memiliki kesenanganmu sendiri. Setidaknya, itulah yang kau pikirkan.

Sahabat… bukan… teman…

Kau tidak menjauhi mereka, kau justru berusaha mendapatkan seorang teman, tapi apakah hasilnya? Kau dijauhi, tidak ada seorang pun yang mempedulikan dirimu. Bahkan gurumu di sekolah pun sesungguhnya tidak mempedulikan dirimu. Memang, guru tampak peduli padamu, berusaha membantumu dalam belajar, namun kau tahu bahwa semua itu palsu. Senyum palsu, usahanya palsu, kata-katanya penuh tipuan dan kebohongan… Kau dapat mengetahui hal itu, kakekmu selalu mengajarkanmu bagaimana membedakan seseorang itu berbohong atau tidak. Dan apa yang kau dapatkan?

Semua orang… kecuali kakekmu dan Yakushiji, semuanya memiliki senyum palsu. Kau dapat merasakannya… mereka… membencimu…

Mengapa?

Karena kau berbeda…

Maka kau tidak peduli lagi, kau menganggap novel-novel detektif, novel-novel fiksi milik kakekmu itu sebagai 'teman'mu satu-satunya. Kau merakit benda-benda, membuat benda-benda, seperti radio berbentuk pisau, pena yang dapat menyala, hingga sebuah lencana detektif.

Ya, menjadi detektif adalah cita-citamu, kau serius menekuninya. Dan benda-benda yang kau sebut sebagai tujuh alat detektif, akan dipuji dengan senyum tulus dari Yakushiji, dan cukup dengan pujian dari Yakushiji, sudah membuatmu merasa gembira. Tidak… kau tidak memerlukan orang lain lagi, kau bisa menjalani hidupmu sendiri…

Hingga pada suatu hari, jalan pikiranmu sempat berubah…

Kau sedang memanjat pohon yang tinggi, membuat tempat persembunyian, meletakkan benda-benda ciptaanmu itu di atas pohon, dengan senyum merekah di bibirmu. Itu adalah kegiatan yang sering kau lakukan, walau hanya seorang diri, kau tidak kesepian, karena bagimu, kau tidak sendiri, 'teman-teman'mu akan menemanimu… Lalu kau mencoba melepas benda yang biasanya selalu tergantung di ujung ikat pinggangmu. Jari-jarimu berusaha meraba-raba mencari benda tersebut, namun… tidak ada…

Maka matamu yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan yang jernih, memperhatikan sekitarmu, namun benda tersebut tidak ada.

Sejak kapan benda tersebut hilang?

Kau mencari-cari di sekitar dahan-dahan pohon yang kau panjati, namun kau tidak menemukannya… Kau segera melompat turun dari pohon, mencari-cari di tanah, kau menyapu dedaunan yang mengering dengan jari-jari kecilmu, membasahi dirimu di sungai jernih yang mengalir dekat pohon, memeriksa semak-semak, setiap sudut di daerah itu, namun usahamu sia-sia…

Tidak… tidak…

Sesuatu yang hilang itu, adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu, sesuatu yang selalu kau jaga… benda berharga milik ayahmu yang sekarang telah tiada… Benda yang dipercayakan kakekmu padamu…

Maka kau mulai merasa khawatir…

Kau merasa kau harus menemukannya, benda itu sangat berharga…

Tidak… jangan sampai hilang… Apa mungkin tertinggal di rumah? Atau tertinggal di sekolah? Tidak, kau ingat kau membawa benda itu kemari, masih tergantung di ujung ikat pinggangmu… Kalau begitu benda tersebut memang terjatuh di sekitar sini, kan? Namun mengapa kau tidak menemukannya?

Kau semakin takut, kau berusaha mencarinya lagi… Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun apa yang kau cari sama sekali tidak kau temukan. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matamu, penglihatanmu mulai buram. Pakaianmu basah dan kotor dengan air sungai dan tanah, kau mulai jatuh di atas lututmu, tertunduk lemas.

Air matamu mulai membasahi pipimu ketika kau merasa sepasang tangan menyentuh pundakmu secara tiba-tiba. Kau tersentak kaget, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan matamu yang masih berkaca-kaca dan pipimu yang basah dengan air matamu.

Seseorang menatap matamu, namun kau tidak bisa melihat jelas orang itu, karena kau sedang menangis. Namun kau dapat melihat bahwa potongan rambut orang itu rapi dan berbentuk seperti mangkuk, tubuhnya kecil, walaupun orang tersebut masih tampak lebih besar darimu. Kau dapat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang anak kecil, sama seperti dirimu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu. Kau mengusap matamu, berusaha menghapus air mata yang menggenang. Dan barulah kau sadar bahwa anak itu membawa sesuatu berwarna biru yang familiar…

"I-itu!?" kau menunjuk benda yang dibawanya, sebuah topi detektif berwarna biru. Anak itu memperhatikan benda yang dibawanya. Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Eh? Apa ini milikmu? Tapi bukankah topi ini terlalu besar untukmu? Kau tidak bisa mengenakannya, atau wajahmu akan tertutup seluruhnya. Kupikir ini milik orang dewasa…" jawab anak itu, masih belum mengembalikan topi tersebut padamu.

"Kembalikan!" kau segera bangkit dan berusaha mengambil topi tersebut, namun anak itu, yang memang lebih tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi darimu, mengangkat topi itu tinggi-tinggi hingga kau tidak dapat meraihnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini belum tentu milikmu, kan? Jangan-jangan kau berbohong, ukurannya terlalu besar!" anak itu masih belum menurunkan topi tersebut, kau mulai merasa emosi.

"Karena itulah aku tidak mengenakannya dan menggantungnya di ujung ikat pinggangku! Itu milik ayahku! Kembalikan!" kau berusaha meraihnya lagi, namun perbedaan tinggimu dengan anak itu membuat usahamu sia-sia. Anak itu segera menurunkan topi tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kukembalikan, jangan menangis begitu… Sebagai laki-laki kau tidak boleh cengeng!" jawab anak tersebut seraya mengembalikan topi milikmu. Kau segera meraihnya dengan cepat, hatimu sangat lega, setidaknya topi tersebut tidak hilang. Memalukan memang, kau sampai menangis karena kehilangan benda, walaupun benda tersebut sangat berharga bagimu.

Tunggu…

Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya…?

Laki-laki?

"Apa maksudmu dengan…!" kata-katamu terpotong ketika anak itu tiba-tiba memperhatikanmu, lebih tepatnya, sesuatu yang kau bawa.

"Itu… boleh kulihat?" tanya anak itu, tiba-tiba tersenyum, sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang kau pegang. Apa yang ingin dilihatnya?

Kau baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kau terus menggenggam sebuah lencana detektif buatanmu sendiri. Kau lalu memberikannya pada anak itu. Anak itu memperhatikan benda tersebut dengan seksama.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri? Kalau ya, hebat sekali… Aku tidak akan sanggup membuatnya sebagus ini. Hebat, apa ini lencana detektif? Kau bercita-cita menjadi detektif?" tanya anak itu, matanya berbinar-binar.

Apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba…?

"Y-ya…" kau menjawab malu-malu. Tanpa kau sadari, wajahmu mulai memerah, merasa panas di pipi. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memuji hasil karyamu selain kakekmu dan Yakushiji.

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali! Ah ya, pakaianmu tampak kotor, apa kau terus mencari topi itu? Tadi aku menemukannya di bawah pohon tinggi itu," jawab anak itu sambil mengembalikan benda milikmu.

"Terima kasih…" kau masih merasa panas di pipi.

"Apa kau selalu bermain di sini? Ke mana teman-temanmu? Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama mereka?" tanya anak itu bertubi-tubi.

Mengapa anak itu justru mengingatkanmu soal itu?

"Aku tidak memiliki teman…" jawabmu dengan nada suara dingin. Anak itu mengangkat alis matanya.

"Kau tidak memiliki teman? Mengapa? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu?" tanya anak itu sambil tersenyum ceria.

Apa katanya?

Kau merasa mungkin kau hanya salah mendengar. Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin… Kau tidak mempercayai apa yang baru kau dengar. Kau membuka mulutmu, berusaha meyakinkan apa yang kau dengar sekali lagi.

"Te…man?"

Anak itu tersenyum. "Ya. Teman. Kita berteman, ya?"

Wajahmu semakin memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajakmu berteman. Dan senyumannya tulus, itulah menurutmu. Dia tidak memiliki senyum palsu. Tidak seperti beberapa orang yang kau kenal.

"Su-sungguh…? K-kalau begitu…!" kau lalu mulai menunjuk lambang detektif yang kau buat. "K-kau tertarik untuk berlatih jadi detektif denganku? M-mulai sekarang, k-kita…" kau ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Perasaan senang sekaligus khawatir memenuhi dirimu. Kau takut tertolak, kau takut ia sama seperti anak-anak lain yang kau kenal di sekolahmu, di lingkunganmu.

"Aah, jadi kita bermain sebagai Holmes dan Watson? Kita partner, kan?" anak itu tersenyum gembira. Kau tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyummu lagi. Kau merasa sangat gembira. Selama ini, tidak ada seorang anak pun di sekolahnya yang tertarik dengan detektif. Anak-anak perempuan kebanyakan bermain rumah-rumahan, sementara anak-anak laki-laki senang bermain bola. Kau tidak menyukai keduanya, kau menyukai misteri, sesuatu yang banyak menguras otak.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat lencana ini juga untukmu, sebagai pertanda bahwa kita adalah partner." Kau tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersemangat. Menggebu-gebu. Anak itu tertawa gembira.

"Ya, kutunggu! Langit sudah mulai gelap, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini? Besok…" lalu anak itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Kau menyambutnya dengan jari kelingkingmu juga. Jari yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Janji…" kau mengatakannya bersamaan dengannya. Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah berjanji denganmu dengan cara seperti ini. Karena kau tidak memiliki teman…

Kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengannya. Dan kau segera kembali ke rumah, dan alhasil, menerima ocehan Yakushiji karena pakaianmu kotor dan kau pulang terlambat. Yakushiji menunjukkan betapa ia mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Dan bagimu, kekhawatiran Yakushiji bukan kekhawatiran palsu. Kau sangat bersyukur karena dua orang yang paling kau sayangi tinggal bersamamu, walaupun kakekmu sering bepergian. Dan kau merasa lebih gembira hari ini, karena kau berpikir, pada akhirnya kau mendapatkan teman pertamamu.

Di malam yang dingin, kau duduk di depan meja di kamarmu, disinari lampu kecil dan sinar rembulan yang menembus kaca jendela, kau merakit dan membuat sebuah lencana detektif dengan sangat hati-hati. Tidak pernah kau merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Suatu perasaan yang… janggal… Selama ini kau selalu membuat alat-alat tersebut untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan saat kau membuatnya untuk orang lain, kau merasakan kesenangannya sendiri.

Lencana itu hampir selesai dibuat, dan kau bermaksud mengukir nama pemiliknya di atas lencana itu. Namun… siapa namanya…? Suatu hal yang sangat bodoh dan ceroboh menurutmu, lupa menanyakan nama orang lain. Kau bahkan berteman dengannya lebih dahulu sebelum mengetahui namanya. Ada-ada saja… Maka kau memutuskan untuk menanyakan namanya besok.

--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--___--

Di pagi hari yang dingin, kau terbangun dari tidurmu. Hari itu sekolah libur, dan kau turun dari ranjangmu, bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Kau ingin segera menemui teman pertamamu itu. Setelah kau selesai bersiap-siap, kau turun ke ruang tamu, mendapati Yakushiji yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Naoto-sama, anda keluar hari ini? Sebaiknya jangan, cuaca mendung…" Yakushiji menyarankan padamu. Kau menggeleng pelan, mengatakan hal itu tidak apa-apa. Kau mengatakan pada Yakushiji kalau kau akan kembali sebelum hujan turun. Yakushiji menyarankanmu agar berhati-hati, lalu kau berlari ke tempat kau bertemu dengannya kemarin, menggenggam erat lencana detektif yang sudah kau buat untuknya.

Kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu, memandang sebuah pohon besar yang kau panjati kemarin, lalu berdiri di bawah pohon tersebut sambil menunggunya. Kau tersenyum, tak sabar untuk menemuinya lagi, menanyakan namanya, bermain bersamanya. Namun… orang yang kau tunggu, tidak kunjung tiba.

Walaupun siang hari, cuaca semakin gelap, awan mendung mulai menutupi hampir seluruh kota. Kau terus memperhatikan sekelilingmu, daerah sekitarmu. Tidak ada orang. Ia tidak datang. Kau mengencangkan genggamanmu. Kau mulai merasa gelisah. Gerimis mulai turun, membasahi dirimu sedikit demi sedikit. Pohon yang tinggi dan besar melindungimu dari rintik-rintik hujan.

Ia tidak datang… mengapa…?

Kau terus bersabar. Menunggu dan menunggu. Tubuhmu sudah basah kuyup. Hujan semakin deras, pohon yang besar tinggi tidak dapat melindungimu lagi. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Namun kau tidak sadar, bahwa kau telah menunggu berjam-jam di tempat itu…

Mengapa… Mengapa…?

Kau menghadap langit. Hatimu pedih, namun kau tidak tahu apakah kau sudah menangis atau tidak, mungkin air matamu sudah bercampur dengan air hujan. Yang kau rasakan hanya rasa sakit dan pedih di dada. Maka kau sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Kau… telah ditipu… dibohongi… dikhianati…

Bodoh… bodoh… mengapa semudah itu kau tertipu orang lain? Bukankah kau dapat mengetahui seseorang itu berbohong atau tidak? Mengapa kau sebegitu mudah mempercayai orang yang baru kau temui kemarin? Teman? Bukan, bagimu, dia bukan lagi temanmu… dia hanya penipu… dan kau tertipu… Apa semudah itu ia ingkar janji?

Kau memperhatikan jari kelingkingmu. Janji palsu, itulah menurutmu. Senyumnya kemarin ternyata palsu, janjinya palsu, bahkan ajakannya untuk berteman pun… palsu. Kau merasa kesal dan marah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak ingin mempercayai orang lain lagi, selain kakekmu dan Yakushiji. Anak-anak kecil di sekitarmu mengerikan, orang-orang dewasa di sekitarmu mengerikan. Mereka menyembunyikan pisau di punggung mereka, mereka menyimpan bisa di mulut mereka, kaki mereka menjatuhkan orang lain, jari-jari mereka menyimpan cakar, kau merasa terperangkap dengan sesuatu yang manis, namun beracun.

Tanpa kau sadari, Yakushiji datang membawa sebuah payung, mengajakmu pulang, menanyakan apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini di tengah hujan sampai sore hari. Kau terdiam… Yakushiji menghangatkanmu dengan jaketnya. Yakushiji, bukan anak laki-laki yang kau temui kemarin. Lalu di bawah lindungan payung yang dibawa Yakushiji, kau memperhatikan sungai yang mengalir deras di dekat pohon, lalu kau melemparkan lencana detektif yang kau buat untuk anak itu ke sungai. Melemparkannya jauh-jauh, dan lencana itu hilang, hanyut terbawa arus. Yakushiji menanyakan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Dan kau membuka mulutmu. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yakushiji. Lidahmu membentuk satu kata.

"Pembohong…"

Dan kau tidak pernah menemui anak laki-laki itu lagi, sampai pada suatu hari di bulan Mei, tahun 2011.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, betapa fic ini penuh dengan gajeness, maksaness, abalness, dsb dst... Dan sampailah saya pada satu kesimpulan tentang fic ini: GAK BERMUTU! Ahahahahahahahaha~! xD -ketawa stress- -ditimpuk- saya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat one-shot~ (rasanya saya ingin sekali mempertanyakan hal ini pada author-author yang selalu membuat one-shot, apa one-shot itu mudaahh?? Menurut saya, suliiittt sekaliii!! -omongan orang yang gak bakat bikin one-shot (saya)-) apa fic ini saya hapus ya? -__- buat lagi yang baru... (kalau begitu buat apa dipublish dodol!?)

Dan, walaupun teramat sedikit, tolong! Review! please! please! D: silahkan kritik saya~ (btw, ada yang nyadar kalau akhir-akhir ini fandom ini sepiiiii kayak kuburan? -lebay- AYO YANG SETIA DI FANDOM MEGATEN~! RAMAIKAANN!! JANGAN KAYAK KUBURAN BEGIINNIII!! -ditendang karena penyalahgunaan capslock-)

Sedikit tambahan, judul fic ini saya ganti (sebelumnya Broken Promise). Mengapa? Karena entah kenapa, saya merasa kalau judul-judul dari fic saya perlu diganti, gak tahu kenapa -lha?- Harap maklum karena otak author memang gaje selalu, terima kasih. -dicemplungin-

* * *

**Karena yang lain juga promosi, saya numpang promosi juga deehh~ -ditimpuk- **

**Join kami di Infantrum ya! Kalian bisa berdiskusi sekitar fanfic, belajar mengenai fanfic, mengikuti challenge-challenge menarik, bertemu author-author yang hebat (kecuali saya), dan lain sebagainya~ **

**Linknya tersedia di profil saya, heylalaa, leaflett, teacupz, Shina Suzuki, dan Hayato Arisato (err... kayaknya gak ada linknya, atau saya yang salah? O.o -dijotos-)  
**


End file.
